Happily Ever After
by waitingtobedamned
Summary: Does happily ever after exists? Find with Isabella Swan who embarks on a journey to find her true luv. But destiny has other things in future. Jake *Bella but later on Edward*Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Once upon time there was a kingdom of Stormwall. It was a part of the realm where fairies, elves existed, witches were found, animals could talk and people believed in true love, in happily ever after. There was only one way to reach at that place but unknown to all humans and the people who lived in the kingdom of stormwall. It was only known to the darkest of the witches. Their kingdom was once ruled by King Octavius. He was a good king and kept his people happy. He married a beautiful maiden Sarah. To them a son was born Jacob. But his mother died during his birth thus the little prince was motherless. His father to provide his only child a mother remarried a poor lady living in woods. What nobody knew was that she was one of the darkest witches who wished to rule upon the kingdom. Even though she hated the child she never took care of him and assigned maids for his care but she also never said a harsh word to him. One day when prince was 9 years old the king went o hunt but never returned. The queen was happy the kingdom was her.

Thus the years went by the prince grew to be the most handsome of all men present in their kingdom. He was well trained and educated; he helped anyone who came to him for help. He was a perfect prince who would become a perfect king like his father one day but first he wanted to girl of his dreams who would be a perfect queen. So he starts on a search for his maiden with his faithful horse Dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He took permission from his mother. The queen gave him permission on one condition that he had to take a minister from court with him to advise him during difficult times. But the minister, Billy was an apprentice to the queen in her evil plans. He kept an eye on the prince and never let him meet any true lady. He was the one who made his plans so he kept taking Prince to wrong places. Then one day Prince woke up early on the morning found the minister sleeping. For Prince the minister was an unnecessary responsibility so he took his horse from the meadow and setoff alone in hopes of finding true love. He passed many cities met many girls. Many were brought up just like a good lady should be but none of them caught his eye.

One night when he was getting ready for sleeping, he heard rustling of trees. He looked in the direction of sound and found a young pretty lady hiding behind the tree trunk.

He was raised properly so he stood up, bowed and introduced himself saying,

"I am the prince of Stormwall, Prince Jacob. May I ask you what a pretty young lady is doing in this meadow alone with no one along her? "

On hearing this young girl started blushing but did not come forward. The prince understood her shyness and said,

"Don't fear O young maiden. I won't harm you and I would like to make sure that you reach your destination safely. I can't leave you alone. Please sit beside me."

The girl slowly moved forward and said,

"Hello Prince Jacob. I am Adriana. I live nearby and wanted to take a little stroll so came to this meadow".

Jacob sighed,

"So would you like to talk to me? I have been travelling along the woods for three days and have not been able to talk to anyone except myself".

Adriana nodded and said,

"I also live alone. So we can talk to each other and escape from our loneliness."

They both talked for hours about various things. Jacob told her his story. The girl talked about many of the things she longed to share with someone. They talked for hours but she disappeared before the first rays of sun could fall on earth.

Before going she promised to come next night if he waited for her.

He longed for an intelligent companion that he found in Adriana. So he waited for her next night and met her again. He tried to ask her more about herself but she refused to tell him anything about herself except that nobody knew about her and about her fate. This continued for one week he was intrigued by her mystery.

For him she was a good friend but it might be because of the fact that she was hiding something from him.

Then one day he acted as if asleep when she came, she waited for him to awake, but he kept up his charade. Just before sun could rise she stood up to leave sad that she could not talk to him tonight. When she left he followed her from distance. He saw her running through various fields. But when she reached the sunflower field she disappeared.

He was dumbfounded that where had she gone. He looked everywhere but she had just vanished into thin air when she entered the sunflower field.

He could not see anywhere. Then he realized that he knew her secret. She had turned into a sunflower otherwise there was no suitable explanation regarding her mysterious disappearance.

He looked for her among the various sunflowers but could not find her. Every flower was the same, yellow and black in colour, facing towards east and covered with dew. Then he noticed that one flower was not covered with dew. She was with her during night so she could not have dew on her. He plucked the flower and it transformed into Adriana.

He even though knew but still stepped back. She told him,

"Thank you so much I will be eternally grateful to you that you rescued me from this eternal prison."

Jacob said,

"For how much time have you been in this discomfort? I am so sorry I was not able to help you".

She said,

"Don't fret about me O kind Prince. I have been here only for three months. I am so thankful to you."

He asked,

"Now may I know who this young lady was who was stuck in this sunflower".

She replied,

"I am Princess Adriana of the Sunflower land. I was getting married four months ago. All our kingdom was blooming everyone was so happy. But a witch hated all this happiness so she kidnapped me before my marriage. My parents and fiancé sent many soldiers looking for me and took part in the search themselves. I had my self seen my fiancé passing by these fields but could do nothing because if I ever told anyone about this curse. The curse will become unbroken able. Moreover the person whom I tell about this will also turn into sunflower. I could never do that to someone. But now I can lead a normal life. Thanks to you I am free now."

Jacob asked,

"But what about that witch I would gladly kill her if you can tell me where she lives."

Adriana said,

"She used whole of her power to make an eternal prison for me which didn't lasted even for three months. Thanks to you Prince Jacob. She will probably die or live like a normal person with only her kindness and compassion saving her from the bad."

Jacob said,

"I would be glad to escort you back to your country. I can't leave you alone what might happen if that witch is still alive. I would be glad to destroy such filth from our world".

Adriana said,

"Oh I am sure everyone will be happy to see you. Especially my parents and fiancé Prince Robert".

The king and queen were very happy to get their daughter back. Prince Robert who had searched for her at various places was happily reunited to her.

There happiness brought happiness to the kingdom. Once again the flowers bloomed and birds were chirped.

They married the next day and they lived happily ever after.

But Prince Jacob was left alone. He did not mind and took off for his search once again. Jacob never thought of Adriana as his wife, he thought of her as a wise friend who had accumulated so vast of knowledge just by following the sun.

So once again left alone to search for his true love.


End file.
